Talk:Unturned Bunker Wiki
I feel like the description of Unturned 2 on the home page a bit awkward. There's many commas, meaning you have to pause at each one at varying degrees, and the word "exponentially" at the end of a sentence. These two force you to read it haltingly. It also states that Unturned 2 is the sequel to Unturned one and then proceeds to say that Unturned 1 is the prequel to Unturned 2. This is just my opinion so make of it what you will. Edit: Thanks Deathismad. I feel like it flows much more smoothly and is more clear now. That One Editor (talk) 23:27, April 28, 2014 (UTC)That One Editor hosting servers/lan games? does anyone know how to do a lan game? 02:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ^^^EDIT^^^ Yes, when one person on your metwork has created a server, make sure to type into the ip adress to connect: "localhost". This will connect to your local network server. Then make sure the port is correct, and input the password if there is any set by the host, and connect. Dazzanator16 (talk) 02:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Dazzanator16 3.0 Update for Wiki Hi, I'm just commenting about something on 3.0. Since you'll be able to switch between 3.0 and 2.0, will the 2.0 pages still be accessible or will they only be updates to 3.0? TodaywiththeCJB (talk) 18:29, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ammo. hey anyone know how to add ammo to the NATO mags i've tried with civ and millitary ammo niether work only NATO mags need Military bullets to be refilled in the crafting grid, since the clip hold more then X amount of ammo (30 it was i think) you need more then 1 bullets box (dont qoute me on it but i think you need 3 to full refill a NATO clip) Is NATO a Workshop mod? Fågel (talk) 14:39, April 11, 2018 (UTC) 06:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) me Wooden Window needs a clearer description and a crafting recipe. multiplayer anyone knows how to host/connect to a multiplayer server please help 02:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I'm adding this from my experience, as this works for me and a friend. feel free to edit this to be more official looking! The easy way to host a server with friends is to get a program called Hamachi, found here: https://secure.logmein.com/products/hamachi/download.aspx I recommend downloading the unmanaged version. Once you and your friends have gotten hamachi and connected to a network together and someone is hosting, copy the host's iPv4 adress, found next to their name on the hamachi network list. past in into the IP adress in game, input a password if there is any, make sure the port is correct by asking the host and then join. PLEASE NOTE: this will not always work, as the internet quality of the host plays a major role. 13:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Dazzanator16 Chinese Edition of Unturned Bunker Wiki Hello, everyone! We've create Chinese Edition of Unturned Wiki, though we don't have any artical at present. We'll translate some soon. Would any admin here add a link in the Main Page? A20001017 (talk) 04:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) official Unturned Server Group Official Unturned Server Group Please join our new Official Unturned Server group. We host servers for unturned and listen to our community. You can locate our group on steam here: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/OUSNEW. Information about the server will be located on the group website located here! ^ If you would like to invite any of your friends please do. Our community is public and anyone is able to join. Thank you for listening! :D 02:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Tony on Steam vehicle storage vehicle storage different amounts in each vehicle so instead of trying to find the alice pack u can just grab a car and fill it up apcs 40kgs 20 slots roadsters 10kgs 5 slots cars 5 kgs and 2 slots trucks 20 kgs 10 slots humvees 30 kgs 15 slots 23:42, July 14, 2014 (UTC) 23:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC)how do i join a server? no option shows up what do i do? can i join a game 04:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: hey i would like to say that in the new updates can you please make the charachter not need food and water so much and or more loot for food and then also it would be a nice thing to where the character does nor die so quikly. 20:49, July 17, 2014 (UTC) add autosave, sometimes stuff becomes dark, and when i lose it, i have to go back to the last save Boats WHY THE HELL DOES THIS GAME NOT HAVE BOATS D: DaBaws48 (talk) 09:04, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ID Hamachi: malopezgal87 password: lopez IP: 25.35.228.209 acabe de crear la cuenta. ID Hamachi: malopezgal87 password: lopez IP: 25.35.228.209 acabe de crear la cuenta. Hey does nayone have a multiplayer survival server if sop add me me and my friend love playing this game and arwe looking for more people to play with 12:42, July 23, 2014 (UTC)ScaredFaceTheKid This game does not have boats because it is in Early Access, and made completely by 1 recently-turned 17 year old. I would love boats to be added, and I'm sure they eventually will be, as they will become previlant in the world of user created servers, which could become one of clans. MS10EL (talk) 18:25, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Turkish Wiki http://www.unturnedfan.com/forums/tuerkce-wiki.19/ Please help me!! Hello guys! Just got the game and I am enjoying it. But can someone help me out. I dont know how to play with other people. Any help will be appreciated :) Freluc (talk) 20:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Francis Who can change Chinese Unturned bunker wiki link label? Now link label "千方百计维基" is not a kind of language(and furthermore it is not a exact game's name), so it should be change to "中文".Grallan (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) so once Unturned 4.0 came out I couldnt play it anymore. Anytime I try to open it up it always closes it. Does anyone know why this happens. I have a Mac.Haiimawkwarddino (talk) 16:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) AIDE MOI JAI UN PROBLEME QUAN JE VEUX REGOINDRE UNE PART IL ME METS TIMED OUT EN CLAIR TEMP EXPIRE COMME JE DOIS FAIRE VEULLER ME REPONDRE VITE SVP MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRENSION Alexis piazza (talk) 15:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Can anyone tell me the 12 gauge ID? Suggestion: * Remove Unturned 2.0 articles or place them in a seperate catagory from Unturned 3.0 articles. * Clean up the Attachments page. It is very messy * I'll keep adding problems I find with this Wiki ASAP Peeuu (talk) 05:19, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ZH Hello. The address of the ZH Unturned Wikia changed, would be good if someone updated it.MisterSanderson (talk) 21:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Destruction of vehicles??? HELP Is there any way to completely destroy vehicles? thanks Errorcode5 (talk) 04:32, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I have playing Hawaii,And I cannot find the name of the Ailani in the editor. Does it exist? Or do I need to stick without it. MichaelJoeJackson (talk) 18:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)MichaelJoeJackson